Death, And Love, All in the same day
by Demon-Of-The-Fox-DOTF
Summary: Rewrite of my originaly story, A mission, a tradgedy. ive lengthened it and tried to enhance it. Hinata finally confesses, and Naruto accepts her, but a evil force takes him away. Authors, im interested in doing a joint-effort story, look in my profile


Death, and love all in the same day

Hey guys, this is a re-write of my story mission, a Tradgedy. Just to warn you, theres gonna be some blood in this story. Its gonna be NaruXHina Well, I guess who should start the show:draws red drapes:

"blah"-speaking '_blah'-thinking _oh and its after the time-skip.

A certain blond haired, blue eyed shinobi was running down the streets of Konoha so he could report to Tsunade, the Gondiame Hokage.

_xXFlashbackXx_

_Naruto was enyoing his 15__th__ bowl of ramen when Kakashi appeared and said "Naruto, we've got a mission from Gondaime. Report to her in 20 minutes" "Alright, alright. Man. I didn't even get to finish my ramen" grumbled Naruto."_

_xXEndFlashbackXx_

'_Ohhhh I wonder what mission I'll get! Man, I sure hope its not an annoying d-rank. Wouldn't mind if it was c-rank, though id prefer not…'_ Naruto was so caught up in is thoughts that he ran straight into an un-sespecting Hyuuga-Heiress. "Oomph!" shouted both Naruto and Hinata. "Ohhhh man that hurt. Sorry Hinata guess I wasn't paying attention" said naruto while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "I-Its okay Naruto-Kun." Hinata said timidly with a fierce blush. "Sorry Hinata I gotta go see-ya!" shouted Naruto.

About 10 minutes later Naruto arrived at the Hokage Office. "Good, naruto your hear. Now, all we need to do is wait fro Kakashi." Sighed Tsunade. They waited 2 hours before Kakashi finally got there. "YOUR LATE!!!" shouted Naruto/Tsunade "Sorry, but I got lost on the road of life" lied Kakashi sheepishly. "Suuure, but anyway since your hear I have a mission for you. It has you, Kakashi, and you, Naruto, taking out Akatsuki. Sadly, it has an 88 percent of you dying. Do you two accept?" inquired Tsunade. Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other, trying to decide if the other wouldt accept, but finally the said together "ok, well do it." "Ok then you leve tomorrow morning, and this is an SS-ranked mission, you are not to tell anyobody" Said Tsunade. They only nodded and left.

Naruto P.O.V

I sat on my bed, wondering, _'I could die on this mission. Should I really accept this mission….Of course!! What am I thinking?!?! Of course I can! Ill prove to everyone how strong I am!!' _and with those thaughts I went to sleep.

Kakashi P.O.V

'_I…I could die on this mission. Can I really do this? Well, we are going to need to take out Akastuki one way or anther. Might as well do it now. Ill get rid of those punks who are hunting Naruto once and for all.' _And with that I went to sleep.

-------------------------------------- Next morning

Hinata P.O.V

As I woke up I decided _'today, I shall confess to Naruto-Kun!' _I thought with fire in my eyes. I got dressed and started my search for Naruto. First I checked his apartment, he wasn't there, I checked the lake to see if he was doing laundry since his landlord didn't let him use the washers and dryers for some reason, and the final place i checked was at Ichiraku ramen bar. As i stepped in, she saw her golden haired beauty guzzling down is 28th bowl of ramen. I sat down quietly next to him and said "H-Hi Naruto-Kun" with a fierce blush. '_cursed blush' _I thought. "Hi there Hinata-Chan!" said Naruto with a smal blush "Can we talk privately for a few moments?" I asked timidly "Sure!" said Naurto "Lets go to the lake were we can talk privately" "O-Okay" I said

When we reached the park Naruto sat down and motioned for Hinata to do the same. "Okay, now whhatcha need to say?" asked Naruto. "O-Okay, Well, um, well…" stutterd the nervous Hyuuga. She couldt take it anymore and just said it out all together "I love you Naruto-Kun! You give me strength in the darkest of times, to are like the day. You encourage me, tel me that im strong, and you help me when I need it. I love you with all my heart" said a severly blushing Hinata. Naruto was shocked "W-Wow…..see hinata…i…sorta..um Iloveyoutoo" said Naruto quickly

_XxFlashbackxX_

_One day during team training, he was training with Sakura. He wasn't asking her out, bugging her for a date, or trying anything romantic. This was very odd. 'W-Why don't I feel anything for Sakura anymore? Have I lost my crush on her? I guess I have.'_

_xXAnother FlashbackXx_

_Naruto was currently helping weed the Daimyo's garden with team 8. For some reason he was blushing a lot around Hinata and was very nervous so he tried to avoid her. 'Why am I acting like this around Hinata? C-Could I be developing a crush for Hinata? Wow…wel she is pretty cute' thought naruto. A time passed and Naruto's tema and Team 8 kept getting missions together, Naruto's and Hinata's friendship became to grow and grow.Soon, Narutos crush became full blown love._

_xXEndFlashbackXx_

"R-Really?!?!" asked the timid heiress "Yeah, your beautiful, strong, beautiful, brave and sm-" Narutos talk was cut short due to Hinatas lips firmly pressed against Naruto's. After a few minutes the separated panting. "Wow…" they both said. "Hinata, I have to tell you. I have an SS-ranked mission to take down Akatsuki. Theres and 88 percent chance ill die. Also I have a secret to tell you. The kyuubi wasn't actually killed, he was sealed into a newborn baby. That baby…was me." Said naruto sadly. Hinata cried on his shoulder and said "Why? Why do they try to take you away from me when I just got you?? Why??" sobbed Hinata. "Shhh shhh ill be fine don't worry about me. So your not going to hate you since I have the kyuubi inside me?" asked Naruto "Ofcourse not naruto I love you and always will!" said hinata after she regained her composuer. "I love you to" said Naruto, then he looked at his watch "Oh man im gonna be ate for the mission. Im sorry Hinata-chan but I have to go. I'll see you when I get back!" wioth that naruto left.

A month later two figures appeared at the gates. One was tall with lopsided hair who was carrying, well a bloddy mess. "Quick! Go get Tsunade!" yelled the gate guard. As soon as Tsunade got there along with Hinata who was curious, Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion. " oh my god Naruto-Kun! Kakashi-San!" cried Hinata. As Tsunade Checked them over she said "Kakashi only has some mild burns and lacerations (cuts for you stupid people), wile naruto, well, h-hes dead. It looks like he has sever burns and lacerations, with drill holes, his right eye is missiong, you can see the bone from were the skin was torn off." Tsunade said wile crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOO NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!" sobbed hinata.

They held a memorial service for the dead blond shinboi. The only pople that attended were the Rookie 9, Gais team, Kakashi (with the help of a crutch) Iruka, Tsunade, Jiryia, Konohamaru Corps. (Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi,) and a few villagers that were moved by narutos sacrifice. Even though he died, he died taking down an evil organization. The rest of the villagers were of celebrating the "demon spawns" death with fireworks. _'naruto-kun, I will prove my-self worthy of your love and train even harder to protect Konaha like you died doing. I will always love you.'_

The end.

'sniff sniff' that was sad, even to write, well I hope you enjoyed. R&R!!


End file.
